The application relates to a sink, in particular kitchen sink. The sink comprises at least one bowl with a bottom wall and a circumferential side wall and at least one outlet opening located in said bottom wall.
It is known in the art to provide such sinks with a removable divider element (or divider), which can be installed inside said bowl in order to subdivide said bowl into two separate bowls, if necessary.
Sinks of that kind are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,718 B1, US 2015/0128339 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,362 B2, CN 103510590 A or CN 101716066 A. Sinks of the above-mentioned kind may comprise a first rectilinear groove in said side wall, said first groove extending toward said bottom wall, and a second rectilinear groove in said side wall opposite said first groove, said second groove extending toward said bottom wall. Said grooves are devised for inserting a generally plate-like divider, which can be fit into said first and second grooves in watertight manner. Said divider generally has a peripheral edge, a first portion of which is adapted to engage said first groove, a second portion of which is adapted to engage said second groove, and a third portion of which, located between said first and second portions, is adapted to come into contact with said bottom wall. At least one gasket can be arranged on said edge in said first through third portions thereof in order to provide a watertight seal.